Sisterly Assistance
by iBayfully
Summary: Elsa has a problem: she can't talk to people smoothly, and her coronation is only days away. Luckily, Anna is there to help her out. Elsanna one-shot. AU: No ice powers, and no isolation period between the two sisters. Slightly OOC. Enjoy; if it's not your thing, then don't read it! :P


**(A/N: Here's another wincest story for you guys. Oneshot, this time – AU for there are no ice powers within Elsa, and there was no isolation time gap between the two sisters. Maybe even the characters are a little OOC. All of that aside, though, I hope you guys enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the number one movie in the nation! :( Or anything affiliated with it.

"So, Elsa – you're going to want to know how to converse with others at the ball!"

"Of course, Anna – just, how exactly are you going to – "

"Oh, you'll be fine, you. Just wait!"

Elsa's coronation was coming up in just a few days time. There would be many people attending; Spain and France were sending dignitaries to the event – talk of the famous Rapunzel and Eugene from Corona were arriving as well.

It was all very overwhelming for the queen-to-be.

She constantly recited her mantra: _conceal, don't feel; don't let it show_.

But only that could do so much to help her.

Elsa no longer wanted to be that one woman with the reputation of being a completely, isolated royal. She wanted to be able to carry a conversation with someone at the ball – perhaps a suitor, or a visiting luminary – or it didn't have to be at the ball. It could be any citizen she'd run into on the streets of Arendelle.

Unfortunately for the wishing princess, she currently held just the reputation. She always grew cold, as if her soul was suddenly encased in ice. Elsa would smile stiffly and run off before anyone could say anything more to her.

She could never carry a long conversation like her younger sister, Anna, who seemed to be a natural at it. The girl could go on for hours and hours on end, talking about the strangest things.

Speaking of Anna, Elsa was having trouble coping with the feelings she currently held for her sister. As the younger princess began to mature, Elsa began to notice the changes here and there – not only was she incredibly beautiful, but she was also much more curvy then she remembered.

Often times, her thoughts led to her lying in bed, immersed in the forbidden images rudely thrust into her mind.

Come next day, she'd have to deal with a terrible bedhead, a fucked up mindset, and…ugh, and wet sheets.

So, she had all this to worry about – _I mean, what would everything think? What would __**anyone **__think? It's wrong, it's prohibited, and it's…too good to be true._

Add the stress of both becoming queen and dealing with socializing issues. The final outcome would be Elsa's nerve-wracking thoughts from sunup to sundown.

Thankfully, Anna was a not only a beautiful sister but a loving one as well; she knew about Elsa's struggle. So she decided to help her out.

They both knew she was somewhat of a clumsy teacher – clumsy everything, more like – but Anna still wanted to help, and Elsa required assistance more than anything.

So, here they were. Anna had snuck them both into the room with countless portraits and scenes hung all over the walls.

Rubbing her hands together, Anna nodded. "Alrighty then! Let's get started." The princess glanced around, searching for an idea.

"Anna, do you know what you're –"

"I've got it!" The princess grinned, taking her sister's hand in her own. She led Elsa to a particular portrait of a man staring deeply into the soul of the observer.

"Now, Elsa – I want you to start talking to this wonderful fellow." She clasped her hands together, smiling. Elsa frowned.

"Anna, let me get this straight; you think that talking to a portrait will help me speak to people?"

"I don't think, I _know,_" she emphasized brightly. "Come on, don't be shy!"

Elsa shook her head and sighed. _Well then, I guess I'll be giving this a shot._

She stared at the figure in front of her who glared back, causing the queen to swallow nervously.

"Um…hi? I, uh – my sister, well – uh, w-what's your name?"

No response.

Elsa coughed. "Right, well. I'm Elsa, and I – oh!" she displayed a quick curtsy. Letting her head rise back up, she looked straight into the eyes of her new friend.

_I just need to pretend he's a nice guy; look at the way he stares at you! Such dreamy eyes, oh my, and such complexion! It really feels as though he is sta_"ring directly into my soul, goddammit Anna, I give up –"

Elsa wrung her hands in the air, frustrated. Her younger sister frowned. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel," Elsa said through gritted teeth, "as thought I could stab someone with icicles coming out of my fingertips – "

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Anna placed her hands on the queen's shoulders. "Dang, Elsa – is it really this difficult?"

Elsa groaned. "I don't even know, Anna – I just _have _to lose ability to talk and think around people, don't I?" She slumped to the floor, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, hey – it's alright!" Anna knelt down next to her sister, rubbing her arm softly. It felt like it was frozen cold.

"I mean, business as a queen is going to be hard enough," Elsa continued, completely neglecting her sister's presence, "but this? This should be _easy,_ and it's stressing me out so much – "

"Elsa!" Anna shook her sister, and she snapped out of it.

"S-sorry…"

"Don't apologize," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's okay, I understand – I'm a pretty horrid teacher, so that's not helping, and plus; you're going through a lot right now."

_Beautiful princesses like you aren't helping, either, _Elsa wanted to reply, but she kept mum about it.

Anna stood up and extended her hand for Elsa to take. Putting on a smile, the ever-so optimistic princess nodded. "We've still got a couple days left; we can make something happen."

The next two days had Elsa spending quality time with her sister. Since the whole 'talking to pictures' getup didn't help at all, Anna would have Elsa talk to her instead. They'd walk down the halls or stand stationary together in a random room of the castle, and Anna would start a conversation on the dumbest things, encouraging Elsa to continue.

At first, it wasn't so great.

There was one conversation where Anna had piped up suddenly about attractive guys, and Elsa's response consisted of three "um"s, two "uh"s, four stammers, and a hidden hint of jealousy.

Anna had apologized with a light chuckle – "Maybe that topic isn't the greatest right now" – but after that, Elsa paced her room, her brow furrowed.

"I shouldn't get jealous – she's my sister! She was just choosing a random topic, for that was the plan, and – " Elsa sighed. "Conceal, don't feel…"

She ended up shrugging it off eventually, but it was enough to spark an eavesdropping Anna's interest while putting a blush onto her face.

To be completely honest, Anna was feeling the same way – only she used humor and bright smiles to cover it up.

She had always looked up to her sister as her number one role model; she was always so beautiful, and perfect, and ugh – her physique was incredible.

As the bodily changes began to work their magic on Elsa, Anna did not see how they were at all fair.

She always got away with staring at her sister's hips as they swayed, or watching Elsa bat her eyelashes innocently as she went about her day, but she had a feeling that the more she thought about it, that harder it would be harder to control.

And she was thinking about her sister more and more.

"Conceal, don't feel," she muttered one night in her bedroom, stealing Elsa's mantra.

As they practiced on, Elsa could finally begin to go on in a conversation – no longer did she nod and smile awkwardly; she could actually talk back and feel like a normal human being.

As they walked through the halls, Anna would constantly stop a passing servant and have the two talk about the craziest things. She was always smiling triumphantly and clapping her hands excitedly as Elsa finished a conversation.

Anna would end each day with a warm hug; little did she know that it ensued a blush on Elsa's face. As for herself, she decided to ignore the red tint on her own cheeks.

On the final night before the coronation, Elsa was successfully speaking throughout an entire conversation, confortable with changing subjects and switching the mood whenever it was needed.

Anna was the proudest little sister there could be.

"Oh, Elsa!" She wrapped her sister up in a hug, smiling widely. "I knew you could do it. I told you – we can make something happen, and we did."

Elsa chuckled. "Thank you so much, Anna," she said, smiling genuinely. "You're not a horrid teacher at all," she added, and the princess blushed.

"Tomorrow you can put your new skills to use," she told the future queen. "Maybe while you're talking to all the guests, or the royal visitors, or even…even a handsome young man…"

Anna's smile faltered, and she grew distant.

"Anna?"

There was no response.

"A-Anna, are you alri – "

The younger princess had, without thinking, leaned in and crashed her mouth against her sister's, lips melting against one another.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Mmph!"

_She's kissing me! My amazing, caring, beautiful y-younger sister is…kissing…mmm…_

Elsa's eyelids powerlessly fluttered closed as her lips grinded against those of Anna's. She wanted to feel this feeling for ages, and at last, she was experiencing it all – Anna's lips were against her own, and both of them emitted soft moans. She felt Anna's arms wrap around her neck, and she felt her own hands slowly moving to gently hold her sister's back.

The princess broke away after what seemed like hours, her face a deep shade of burgundy. Elsa's eyes were still partially closed; all she wanted was the taste of her sister's lips again.

"I'll…" Anna stammered. "I guess I'll see you t-tomorrow." With that, the flustered princess turned on her heel and was gone.

The queen-to-be stood there, still shocked at what had happened.

She wasn't complaining, just…shocked.

Elsa shook her head finally, gathering her thoughts together.

"I…I'm falling for my younger sister."

She was undeniably happy, excited even, but also slightly scared that she was already helplessly in love with Anna.


End file.
